Riot Forge
|type= |industry= |founded= December 4th, 2019, , California, U.S. |founders= Brandon Beck Marc Merrill |headquarters= West Los Angeles, California, U.S. |locations= |key_people= |products= |employees= |parent= Riot Games (2019-present) |subsidiaries= |website= riotforgegames.com }} ' Riot Forge' is a third-party publishing label within Riot Games that complements Riot’s research and development program. Officially announced on December 4th, 2019, their focus is to work with experienced studios outside of Riot Games to create additional League of Legends games. These games will be created and developed by Riot Games partner studios and published by Riot Forge. Riot Forge provides developers any support from QA, localization, voice-overs, research, marketing, brand knowledge and more. Each game released will expand the League of Legends universe.Official Riot Forge Site Description "We’re a player- and developer-focused publisher; our mission is to bring awesome new League of Legends games to players by partnering with experienced and talented developers from around the world. The League Universe and its champions offer limitless possibilities; by supporting and empowering passionate partners to tell their own stories and expand the League world, we’ll deliver a variety of bespoke games that enable players of all types to experience League in new and exciting ways. We can’t wait to get these games to players and play them ourselves! If you’re a developer and want to be a part of our mission, we want to hear from you." Contributions Riot Forge will guide studios on how to expand but still stick with the plot of LoL and the current universe. Studios also have the right to create their own separate universe in League of Legends.New games will experience cross-platform like on PC, phone or Console, but there will be some games that will only work on one platform to ensure the player experience. Riot Forge will focus on developing complete game experiences, giving players more choices with different game genres, and adding in-house developed online gaming services that Riot Games shared during the 10th Anniversary League of Legends Birthday. Riot Forge works closely with development partners to ensure they receive the support Riot needs to create fun, engaging and unique game experiences with their own identity in League of Legends Universe.Notagamer Riot Forge article * Video Games: ** CONV/RGENCE (Developed by Double Stallion Games) ** Ruined King (Developed by Airship Syndicate) Trivia General= * Riot Forge and its logo were teased in the 2019 True Damage GIANTS music video. * During the announcement, Riot staff at CCXP 2019 stated that all the games in development are separate from the ones announced during the 10th Anniversary Event. * There is concept art for and created by unknown Riot Forge developers, it is likely concept art for untitled game(s) currently in development. |-| Development= Dev: All About Riot Forge By The Riot Forge TeamDev: All About Riot Forge Media Videos= ;Related Videos Anúncio Riot Forge CCXP 2019| Ruined King A League of Legends Story - Official Teaser Trailer| |-|Gallery= Riot Forge Cover 01.jpg|Riot Forge Cover 1 Riot Forge Cover 02.jpg|Riot Forge Cover 2 Freljord RiotForge Concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Riot Forge" Concept 1 Freljord RiotForge Concept 02.png|Freljord "Riot Forge" Concept 2 Shurima RiotForge Concept 01.png|Shurima "Riot Forge" Concept Bilgewater RuinedKing Concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater "Ruined King" Concept 1 Bilgewater RuinedKing Concept 02.jpg|Bilgewater "Ruined King" Concept 2 Bilgewater RuinedKing Concept 03.jpg|Bilgewater "Ruined King" Concept 3 Bilgewater RuinedKing Concept 04.jpg|Bilgewater "Ruined King" Concept 4 Piltover CONVRGENCE Concept 01.jpg|Piltover "CONV/RGENCE" Concept Zaun CONVRGENCE Concept 01.jpg|Zaun "CONV/RGENCE" Concept 1 Zaun CONVRGENCE Concept 02.png|Zaun "CONV/RGENCE" Concept 2 Zaun CONVRGENCE Concept 03.png|Zaun "CONV/RGENCE" Concept 3 Zaun CONVRGENCE Concept 04.jpg|Zaun "CONV/RGENCE" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Guanyu Cheng) Zaun CONVRGENCE Concept 05.jpg|Zaun "CONV/RGENCE" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Guanyu Cheng) See Also * Official Riot Forge Site * Riot Forge Twitter Category:Riot Games Category:Riot Forge Category:Games